Rock Revelation
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: My first Rock Dog fanfic. Angus and Bodi simply clarify to one another their perspectives on the events that happened (as seen in the movie), and later release a new single that reaches #1 in the charts.


Rock Revelation (Rock Dog)

Angus Scattergood opened the doors to his mansion to allow his new band member and biggest admirer inside. "Hello, there, Bodi," he greeted after making some adjustments. "Sorry about the doormat trap. I use it to keep unwanted intruders out."

"That's all right," said Bodi. "I can see why you did that now. You didn't want to be bothered. Or was it?"

"No. I just hate the rabid fanboy attitude that some of those fans have. That includes all the people chasing us when you led me into that dumpster. I had never felt so disgusted in my life. No pun intended. I'm super-wealthy, and yet I discovered what those homeless folks deal with."

"I guess."

"Anyways, I asked you over here because I wanted to say I'm sorry for using you." The two walked into the recording studios and sat down on the floor by Angus's drum set. "By that, I meant I took full credit for the song 'Glorious.' You wrote it with me."

"What led you to do that? I had never been so confused or depressed in my life."

"Have you not been involved in the music industry before?"

"No, not really."

"Well, because you are now officially part of my backup band, alongside Gemur and Darma, what you should know is that with the music industry, there are times when you sign a contract with a record label. They expect you to meet deadlines, and you can't get out of your contract once you're in it, unless they find a loophole. As a result, they were going to pull me from the label I had signed to if I didn't come up with a new song in just three days. I therefore took advantage of you wanting a music lesson from me, and you helped me write the song."

"So what led you to take full credit for it?"

"Mainly to get the producers off my back. You know how producers can be sometimes."

"It seems I have lots to learn, then. I thought you always had control over the music, and you made the money from sales."

"You can, but the label and producers also depend on sales of certain songs. If you don't do well, you're out."

"Did you get it in on time?"

"Well, just barely. There was the whole distraction over you getting kidnapped by those wolves. I was about to send it, but decided it wasn't worth the trouble and that I'd just get the boot. But when we played it live at the fight club, I had them on the phone listening to it, and they were able to work it out. I just had them change the credits to include you. So you're now in the money. Just don't forget you're still paying taxes."

"Of course not. And I forgive you. If I have anything to apologize for, it's coming off as a rabid fanboy. I had the foam finger saying I was your number one fan, and some other stuff."

"That's what they all say. No hard feelings, though; you proved it. What was that other instrument you were carrying, though? It didn't look like an ordinary guitar to me."

"It wasn't. It's called a dramyin. It's a traditional folk music lute with seven strings. All I did was make some adjustments to make it more like a conventional guitar, and soon I was growing my ambitions to be a rock star, not knowing all the things you go through, though. Remember, I come from Snow Mountain. And the village elder playing it the day we sang at the fight club was Fleetwood Yak."

"Oh, I see. One other thing; how did you get us all levitating up there?"

"It's a bit complicated to explain, but my father, Khampa, wanted me to be his successor in leading the sheep against the wolves who attack. These are the same wolves who kidnapped me. But I couldn't qualify or prove myself worthy until I found the fire. I found it by playing guitar, however, instead of through martial arts."

"Well, music is a powerful weapon. We all know that. Oh, and please take this. I never got to give this to you." Angus pulled out his old acoustic guitar and an autograph. "This is a sign of gratitude from me to you. I wanted to give it to you at the park, but by that point, you got kidnapped."

"Beter late than never; thank you very much." Bodi smiled and began to strum a few chords.

"My pleasure, mate." Angus got up, attached his electric guitar with the Union Jack design, and joined in the improv. Soon the pair was working on writing a new song called "Finding the Fire," paying tribute to Bodi's and Khampa's victory over the wolves, and later on in the process, had Darma and Germur record the bass guitar and drum tracks. All the while, Bodi continued to learn more about how the music industry works, and the commitment he had to make to be a true rock star. But he took it all in stride, he behaved, and he put in the hours needed to pull it off. Angus, in return, didn't mind being his mentor, and would later credit Bodi for "being his and his career's ultimate savior."

The foursome later celebrated "Finding the Fire" reaching #1 in the charts, and it also helped Angus's latest album to go platnium, just as all his other albums had.

THE END

_Rock Dog © Mandoo Pictures and Huayi Brothers, and everybody else who owns the rights. It was released in the US by Lionsgate through its Summit Pictures label._


End file.
